U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,494 describes a fuel sender in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle including a container, a fuel pump in the container, a filter in the container, a pressure regulator in the container, and flexible hoses between the fuel pump, the filter, and the pressure regulator. Fuel from inside the container is pumped by the fuel pump through the filter to a fuel rail of a fuel injection system of the motor vehicle. The pressure regulator recirculates a fraction of the discharge of the fuel pump directly back into the container to maintain the pressure of the fuel downstream of the filter at a constant differential relative to a manifold pressure of a motor of the motor vehicle. International Patent Application No. WO 95/29075 describes a fuel sender in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle including a container, an annular filter in the container, a fuel pump in the center of the filter, and a flexible hose between the fuel pump and the filter. A publicly displayed fuel sender similar to that described in the aforesaid International Patent Application No. WO 95/29075 includes a pressure regulator in the container and a jet pump which uses the fraction of the fuel recirculated by the pressure regulator to aspirate new fuel from the fuel tank into the container.